PVZBTS Decycle Bin (Zombies)
Here are the Zombies featured in Decycle Bin. Zombies Trash Zombie * A Junk browncoat variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 1. Trash Conehead * '''A Junk conehead variant. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 1. Trash Buckethead * '''A Junk buckethead variant. * Toughness: '''64.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 3. Shielded Trash Zombie * '''A shielded Junk zombie variant. * Toughness: '''79.25nds. * '''Speed: Basic. * First appearance: '''Day 4. Trash Imp * '''A simulated Imp variant. * Toughness: '''9.25nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''First appearance: '''Day 5. Scrap Zombie * '''Drops pieces of garbage for other zombies. * Toughness: '''18nds. * '''Scrap toughness: '''1 normal damage bite. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''Drops a piece of scrap each time its health drops by a third. These scraps are eaten by other zombies to regain 10nds health. * '''First appearance: '''Day 6. Recycle Zombie * '''Flies and throws collected trash at a distance. * Toughness: '''27.75nds. * '''Speed: '''Basic. * '''Special: '''Throws collected junk up to three tiles back each dealing 3nds. * '''Special: '''Flies over defenses. * '''First appearance: '''Day 10. Trash hauler zombie * '''Pushes a block of trash ahead of him. * Toughness: '''20nds (block), 18.25nds (zombie) * '''Speed: '''Slow. * '''Instantly kills plants. * Special: '''Pushes a bock of trash that blocks forward shots. * '''Special: '''If block of trash touches a delete tile, it is destroyed. However, the deletion laser moves forward two tiles. * '''First appearance: '''Day 12. Trash Gargantuar * '''A trash Gargantuar variant. * Toughness: '''180nds. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Instantly kills plants. * First appearance: '''Day 14. Zombie compactor * '''Compacts plants and hurls them back at your defense. * Toughness: '''90nds. * '''Trash cube toughness: '''30nds. * '''Speed: '''Creeper. * '''Instantly kills plants. * Special: '''Grinds killed plants into trash cubes and then tosses it at your right most plant in it's row killing the plant and leaving the tile unplantable until it is destroyed. * '''Special: '''Trash cubes disappear after 30 seconds. * '''Weakness: '''Electrical plants stun it for 1 second. * '''First appearance: '''Day 16. Deleter Zombie. * '''Moves the deletion wall forward if left alone. * Toughness: '''12.25. * '''Speed: '''Hungry. * '''Special: '''If he makes it to the left most column, he will pause for a second and hit a remote thereby moving the deletion laser forward 1 tile. This ignores both Block and stall tile effects. * '''First appearance: '''Day 20. Digital Zomboss's Drill of Doom * '''Digital Zomboss's way to rule to junk heap. * '''Toughness: '''1500nds. * '''Speed: '''Fast. * '''Special: '''Moves anywhere on the map instead of trying to breach your house. * '''Special: '''Burrows into the ground and resurfaces killing everything in a 3x3 area. * '''Special: '''Shoots corrosive ooze on a tile killing the plant on it and making it unplantable for 10 seconds. * '''Special: '''Sucks up all plants, zombies, and items in two lanes. * '''Weakness: '''Sucking up or drilling through a trash block or cube damages the boss 10nds each. * '''Appears: '''Day 30. Notes * Deleter Zombie does not appear during day 30. * Zombies cannot be healed beyond their maximum hp by scraps from Scrap Zombie. If they have no damage, they will pass by the scraps. * Scrap zombie cannot be healed by his own scraps. Category:Aaxelae's Creations